


Fanvid--Fearless

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [38]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ben 10: Alien Force fanvid featuring one of my all-time favorite couples, Gwen and Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Fearless

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded solely to my Gwevin Fanlisting. Set to Taylor Swift's "Fearless." The moment I got Taylor Swift's newest CD for Christmas in December and listened to this song, I immediately thought of Gwevin. I mean, think about it: all the references to cars, the passenger seat, dancing, taking her hand and dragging her?! GWEVIN, PEOPLE! ...I'll calm down now. <3
> 
> For more Gwevin lovin, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to them: http://rose-magnifique.net/gwevin


End file.
